


Nostalgic Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nostalgia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Memories turns into kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Klancemas Week! Nostalgia~ Sorry that it's short ;~;

Keith snuggled into Lance's side as he watched the glow of the Christmas tree, they had been dating for almost a year now and this was their first Christmas together as boyfriends. The bright, twinkling lights reminded them of memories from their past when they spent it with their families.

"Hey Keith, remember when Shiro was chasing you with a wet rag and you hid in the Christmas tree and knocked the whole thing down?"

Keith chuckled at the memory, "Yea, he was pissed at me and Allura would've had my head if I hadn't explained that it was her boyfriend that chased me into doing that."

"Allura still blames me, I don't know why though."

"Well you did dump flour on Shiro's head and you blamed me so he chased me so I don't blame her."

Lance huffed and crossed his arms. Keith couldn't help but giggle at his face since he always juts his lip out and makes him look like he's pouting.

Keith sipped his hot chocolate and went back to watching the snow fall, content with the peace that Christmas Eve brought.

Lance slipped his arm back around his boyfriend's shoulders and let him lean into him, "Enjoying the view?"

"You or the snow? Because both then."

Lance's face flushed dark red, visible against his caramel skin as he ducked his head away to avoid Keith from seeing his blush. He did.

Keith gently cupped Lance's face and connected their lips, all jokes and Christmas forgotten. All that mattered was the way their lips moved from angle to angle, how they went from sweet and soft to heated and hungry.

When they broke up for air their eyes half lidded and foreheads connected, "I love you." Lance whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come bug me on tumblr - raiiny-skiies
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
